It is better with feelings
by tancredi75
Summary: A Brittana one-shot. What I would have like to see happen after that locker scene in the final episode.  " Will you go out on a date with me?…" Brittany whispered.


**A/N**

**This is my first Brittana fanfic. I liked the final episode but I was a bit disappointed that we didn't get a Brittana kiss. They're still so on though :) **

**Anyway, this is a oneshot of what I would have liked to see take place after that locker scene.**

**English isn't my first language, I'm Swedish :) So any grammar/spelling mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing.**

"What about you and I?" Santana asked

" I love you Santana… I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that I think anything is possible" Brittany said with a small smile.

Santana couldn't help but smile back and took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Brittany hugged her back and closed her eyes, it felt so good to hold her like this.

" Will you go out on a date with me?…" Brittany suddenly whispered.

Santana pulled back so she could look at the blonde, not quite sure she heard right.

" What?.." she said softly feeling both elated and slighty panicked at the same time.

Brittany smiled sweetly and slowly raised her hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Santana's ear.

" I'm not asking you to come out, I know you're not ready for that yet but I thought we could like go to the movies or something, just hang out?" Brittany said.

" I'd like that." Santana said and smiled.

" Great! So how about tonight?" Brittany asked excited.

" Tonight?"

" Yeah, I've really missed spending time with you so tonight, i-if you don't already have plans…? Brittany finished meekly.

" No no! I don't have any plans tonight and even if I did I would totally change them" Santana said quickly and the blonde smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her close, engulfing her in a tight hug. Santana smiled and held the girl she was so deeply in love with close. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

" No matter what happens between us you're still my best friend…" she whispered in the other girls ear.

" Yeah me too…" Brittany whispered back and held the girl in her arms a little tighter before she slowly pulled back and met her dark eyes.

" So…pick you up at 7? Brittany asked.

" 7 sounds good" Santana said and and held out her right pinky. Brittany smiled back and linked her left pinky with Santana's.

" Walk to class with me?" she asked. Brittany smiled and nodded.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana stood in front of her mirror checking her outfit and make-up for the umpteenth time. She was wearing a new dress she bought the other week, nothing too fancy but still not like the dresses she wore to school. She didn't wanna overdo it, they were just going to the movies but she wanted to look nice for Brittany. She checked her watch again, 8.50 PM, Brit would be there soon. God if only she could stop feeling so nervous, it wasn't like she was going out with a complete stranger, this was Brittany for God's sake. They'd gone to the movies like a hundred times before but then they didn't have all these feelings for each other and then it wasn't in a date sort of way, just two friends hanging out. Now however, it _was_ a date. A real date and though Santana was so happy and excited she couldn't help but feel a bit terrified too.

A moment later the door bell rang and no, Santana's nerves had no where near calmed down but she took a deep breath then walked downstairs to let Brittany in. Outside the door Brittany was also struggling with keeping her nerves in check. She was feeling so nervous and her heart was pounding really fast. When she'd asked Santana out on a date at school she'd felt oddly calm about it but now, when reality struck she wasn't so calm.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I shouldn't have asked her out so soon… maybe-_ Brittany's thoughts were interrupted when Santana opened the door and literally took her breath away.

_Maybe this was the best idea I've ever had _She smiled when she saw Santana's obvious nervous appearance. The dark haired girl fiddled with her fingers and Brittany thought she was adorable. The usually bad ass girl who ruled the school was standing in front of her completely vulnerable and though Brittany had seen this side of her best friend before, she hadn't seen her like _this_ ever before. She couldn't tear her eyes away and suddenly she felt like somebody released thousands of butterflies inside her stomach.

" You look amazing..." she finally managed to say with a soft voice.

Santana blushed and looked down.

" Thanks... you look amazing too..." she said back not meeting the other girls blue eyes.

Brittany slowly reached out for Santana's hand and linked their pinkys together like so many times before.

" Are you ready to go?" the blonde asked and Santana nodded.

The drive over to the movie theater was quiet, both girls stealing glances at each other but neither knowing how to start a conversation. Still it didn't feel awkward, more like exciting and thrilling.

Brittany parked the car and they both got out. When Brittany came up beside her Santana held out her pinky but this time Brittany slowly took her hand and entwined their fingers. She looked at the darker girl and their eyes locked. Santana saw that Brittany's blue eyes where silently asking her if it was alright. She squeezed Brittany's hand as a confirmation that it was and was met by a dazzling smile.

_God she's beautiful _Santana thought and couldn't help but smile back. Brittany started to walk them over to the entrance.

As they came closer more and more people were around and Brittany wondered if Santana would release her hand but was so happy when she didn't.

" Are you okay?" she asked softly

" Yeah... I'm alright" Santana said and gave the blonde a small smile.

Strangely enough she felt completely okay with walking beside Brittany, holding her hand. For a split second when Brittany took her hand she debated weather or not she would actually manage to walk into the theater holding Brittany's hand but nothing could make her let go. She squeezed the taller girls hand to reassure her that she was in fact very okay.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

They bought tickets and popcorn and once they were seated Brittany reached for Santana's hand again. Santana's whole arm tingled when Brittany again entwined their fingers and slowly started to stroke Santana's hand with her thumb. She looked down at their entwined hands and felt a feeling of complete happiness engulf her. Slowly she looked up and met Brittany's gaze and for a moment they just got lost in each others eyes. Santana wanted to kiss her so badly, her eyes darted down to the blondes lips and as she looked up again she noticed that Brittany had done the same thing. Slowly they started to lean in closer to each other but then the lights started to dim and the movie started so they both sat up straighter and leaned back in the chairs.

During the movie Santana had a really hard time concentrating, after 30 minutes or so Brittany had put her head on Santana's shoulder and all she could think about was Brittany, she smelled heavenly, her thumb had never stopped caressing her hand. She wasn't sure she would survive the rest of the movie with Brittany this close but she didn't want her to move an inch away.

The credits started to roll and Brittany removed her head from Santana's shoulder. If she was honest her neck hurt like hell from being in that position for so long but she didn't want to move. It felt so good to be so close to her so she'd take a sore neck without hesitation.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The ride back to Santana's place was not as quiet as the ride there. They small talked about the movie and sang along to a song on the radio.

When Brittany pulled up outside Santana's house Santana didn't want their night to end so soon. She desperately wanted to spend more time with her.

" I had a really great time" Brittany started. Santana looked at her.

" Me too. Uhm... do you... would you like... do you maybe wanna come inside for awhile?" Santana asked nervously.

" Yeah, I'd like that" Brittany said, Santana smiled.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany sat on Santana's bed hugging a pillow to her chest. Santana had sent Brittany up to her room while she would get them something to drink from the kitchen. A moment later she walked into her room with two bottles of apple juice. She handed one to Brittany and took a seat on the opposite side of her bed facing the blonde.

" So..." she started

" So..." Brittany echoed.

" The movie was great" Santana continued, so not what she really wanted to talk about but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

" Yeah... it was good" Brittany answered, feeling very nervous again.

Their eyes met and again they got completely lost in each others eyes. Santana couldn't help herself as her eyes again looked down at Brittany's mouth. The last time she had felt those soft lips against her own was the day before she'd declared her love for her best friend. Since that day their sweet lady kisses had been no more, not that Santana didn't understand why. It was pretty obvious, but still, she missed them. No one had ever kissed her like Brittany had and now she would do anything to taste those lips again. She didn't want to risk anything though, if anything like that were to happen between them ever again it would have to be Brittany's decision. She wouldn't push it.

" I'm sorry... I usually don't have a hard time making conversations, especially with you but I'm just really nervous right now and I shouldn't be cause it's just you Brit but I am... You make me nervous now and I'm not sure how to deal with that..." Santana confessed and looked down.

" You make me nervous too..." Brittany said softly after a moment of silence.

Santana slowly looked up again, her heart starting to beat rapidly faster.

" I-I do..?"

" Yeah..." Brittany moved closer to her friend on the bed and took one of Santana's hands between her own. Slowly she played with her fingers and caressed the soft skin of her hands. Santana closed her eyes when she felt Brittany's touch. Brittany studied her friend, she took her breath away.

" You're so beautiful Santana..." Brittany whispered and lifted one hand to caress her cheek. Santana opened her eyes when she felt Brittany's hand touch her face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Brittany's eyes darted from the darker girls eyes to her lips and then she slowly leaned closer and closed the gap between them. Santana couldn't breathe when she felt Brittany's lips against her own, she thought for sure she was dreaming. When Brittany's hand moved to the back of her neck to bring their lips even closer together she realized that she wasn't dreaming and started kissing her back. It was a slow kiss, familiar but yet so new. Somehow it felt like they kissed for the first time and in a sense they did.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pulled her closer as she tentatively let the tip of her tongue touch Brittany's upper lip. Brittany gasped when she felt Santana's soft tongue and instantly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss further. A jolt rushed through their bodies when their tongues touched again and the kiss immediately intensified. They kissed passionately, lips crashing together and tongues swirling around, hands roaming and suddenly Brittany pulled Santana down on the bed on top of her. Santana broke their intense kissing and started to kiss down Brittany's neck, nipping and sucking on the soft skin she found there, leaving marks of passion behind. Brittany breathed heavily and brought Santana's face up so she could kiss her again.

Even though their kissing, or rather make out session, was rather passionate and intense it wouldn't lead to anything more. Not tonight. No one had to say anything or slow down so it wouldn't get out of control, they both felt it. It wasn't about sex it was about love, showing the other what they were feeling. Just expressing their love for each other.

Eventually the kiss slowed down and they parted. Santana snuggled up against Brittany who wrapped her arm around her best friend, or maybe _girlfriend _now. She liked the sound of that. After a couple of minutes contemplating she asked bluntly:

" Are we girlfriends now?"

Santana chuckled against Brittany's hair but was not really surprised by the blunt question, this was Brittany after all.

" I want us to be... but only if you want to.." she answered honestly.

" I want to. I want you to be my girlfriend Santana cause I love you" Brittany said and Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's neck and planted a small kiss on her soft skin.

" I love you too, so much and you were right you know..." Santana said and lifted her head so she could look into those blue eyes she loved so much.

Brittany looked puzzled.

" About what?"

" It _is_ better with feelings..." Santana admitted.

" See, it totally is!" Brittany said and smiled then placed a soft lingering kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana smiled against Brittany's lips and gave her another kiss before she put her head back against the blondes shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head before she pulled her girlfriend closer.

" This was the best date ever" Brittany said, meaning every word.

" Definitely" Santana replied and it couldn't have been more true.

For the first time in a very,very long time Santana Lopez was genuinely happy and suddenly the thought of coming out didn't seem so terrifying anymore. She knew it wouldn't be easy but now she'd have this beautiful woman in her arms beside her and that made her feel like there was nothing she couldn't do. She loved Brittany and Brittany loved her, she finally had the girl of her dreams and they were together and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
